TFL 18.01.06
re-cap: You all gathered in the quarters of the Electric Eel, which was on the high seas. You'd shattered the false wall between the galley and the cargo hold, so you had run of the back section of the ship, but were locked down there. Adokal eventually grew restless, ran up the stairs, and attempted to smash the door knob off the locked (and re-trapped) door. Remember how it was trapped? The hammer missed it's mark, and smashed into the floor, Adokal putting such gusto into the mighty swing that his belt tore in the process. This broke him utterly and completely. He returned to the quarters to wallow and perhaps consider suicide...then Vantis just picked the lock. Vantis crept out onto the deck and was hit with an acid arrow by Everett in the crow's nest. That sucked. "Captain Rua" who was actually Izabrax and Trips rushed onto the deck, their plan unfolding nicely. Most of the gang rushed onto the deck to help Vantis, just not Adokal, who was still a broken, despondent dwarf. Izabrax monologued about avenging cutters keepers, his strange tattoos glowed with a radiant energy, he turned into a stone man AND grew to twice his already substantial size. It was fucking awesome. Trips ended up being a better swordsman than one might expect, but Ruspbin straight webbed him, so he mostly just stood there kind of begging and pathetic like, but he still had his mind on that Bubbles though. Ruspbin also summoned a Planar ally which was CRAZY! It was Glowing Don, and after some bartering (and waiting for Adokal to get his sad sorry sack of self into the fight), Glowing Don restored Adokal's belt then peaced out. Deuces. Vantis eventually killed Everett, spraying a rain of blood. Ruspbin summoned a cloud of stinging insects. There was a giants glowing dude. It was a crazy fight. Izabrax ultimately died, and Trips pleaded to join your side, so long as he and Bubbs could have a life together after all the craziness. He also warned you about Gwendolyn, the woman who escaped your previous skirmish in the cargo hold. Turns out she'd spent her time prepping traps, and she holed up in the captain's cabin. Adokal took and axe to the gut, Trips took a snapping rope to the neck, and Vantis crept right along the wall. He almost got to her too. Almost. Like, he was RIGHT there... and then Biff ran into the cabin, sprang the firewall, and set the ship on fire. Gwendolyn dove out the rear window while the gang (and Trips) found the lifeboat, not realizing that Gwendolyn had also trapped it. Adokal was flung to sea, which would have been REALLY bad had he not started flying. Vantis cut the boat free of it's hoist, it crashed into the water, and a gas cloud erupted on it. Eventually the cloud cleared, and the gang boarded the boat, watching the Electric Eel burn. They found Gwendolyn swimming away, and brought her aboard, she's fucking pissed at you guys and has murder in her eyes. Now the seven of you are on a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean! That was a fun session y'all! So we can't roll on Monday because Jenn was born, which is way awesome. I could maybe do another Thursday, or perhaps a Friday long session at my house? Let me know what works, I've got big plans for you guys which might or might not include a rum ham.